Life after death
by Lynx Traveller
Summary: TM2 Dinobot; cold, powerful, effecient. But still Dinobot just the same.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beast wars.

Well, this is the second Dinobot fic. I hope that I've done it alright; I never really saw that much of TM2 Dinobot.

Bigbot has suggested that I do Depth Charge at some stage. Be assured that I've already thought of him, and I've already got something special planned…

I smiled maliciously as I squeezed the blue sphere in my hand, watching the behemoth in front of me writhe on the ground.

"Good job Dinobot. Now Rampage, lets not see such insubordination again, hmm?"  
I shot one last snarl at the crab on the ground as I turned back to my leader.

Part of me was grateful to the bot in front of me. He was my leader, and my saviour; if it wasn't for him I'd still be with those repulsive Maximals.

But late at night when I was recharging with no one around, I could still hear the constant scream in my head. I didn't remember much of how I'd been before I'd died, even though I could remember everything else. But I'd been told that I used to be honourable. I can't even fathom the term now, nor that I was ever like that. Now I behave as a Predacon is supposed to; I follow Megatrons every order, and make sure that the others don't plot against him.

Like the bot who was just now rising to his feet. I would have thought that he would have learnt some loyalty now, but every time that I squeezed his spark I can feel his resentment of me in my own core. The part of me that was constantly screaming at me just might win some day, but he isn't the only one that I can feel trying to win me over. Every time that I'm alone I can also feel a much stronger voice trying to take control. It's constantly telling me to hand the spark over to the bot at my feet. It's only a matter of time before that voice gets the better of me, and the only thing that I can do to fight it is to dig deeper into my programming and try and hide from that voice within the security that only comes from loyalty.

"Mmmm, Wazzzpinator think crab bot not happy."

I quickly gave the blue sphere another sharp squeeze, dropping the giant in mid lunge.

Waspinator wasn't that bad, even though he wasn't as loyal as he should be. He always followed Megatrons orders, but it irritated me as much as it did my saviour when he wasn't around for Megatrons bidding. Same with the fuzor; I didn't care if he was stupid, just so long as he was around to follow orders.

At least Inferno was as eager to please as I am. I can remember vaguely a time when I scoffed at his blind loyalty, but now I can see the value of it.

It pains me to think that I once opposed Megatron, and I take that anger of who I was out on my 'former' comrades in a hope that I can somehow redeem myself.

The blue bot is the one that I see the most, and whilst I agree with his trying to deal with the crab, the mere fact that he isn't a Predacon is enough reason for me to want to kill him.

But then again, Megatron has plans for that bot when he does succeed, so maybe I'll hold off killing him until I'm sure it's what my leader wants from me.

Then there's their leader. I hate Optimal Optimus as much as Megatron does. He opposes everything that the Predacons stand for and must be destroyed. I would gladly take him out myself if Megatron didn't want him for himself so badly.

At last I've been promised their technician. Rhinox used to boss me around and treat me like an inferior, and I plan to do exactly the same to him. I don't know if it's the part of the crab that's in me, but I eagerly await the day when I can torture my prey in the same way that he once did.

The traitors will be next. The trouble that they've caused Megatron is inexcusable. Especially the female. Hopefully she can be brought in alive so that Megatron can have his revenge. The fuzor can watch on as his precious traitor is dealt with in a way befitting their crime.

As for the cat, that one has been promised to Inferno. I can't remember the cat much other than that he was always irritating. I think that even back then I wish I'd taught him a lesson. I regret not doing it now.

And then there's the rat. Vermin I used to call him, and nothing can be more true. Scum like him should be dealt with quickly.

Still, I remember that  we were once friends. I can still see the pain in his optics when he sees me. I drink it all in, knowing that the abomination that I once was is responsible. Causing pain in those who once cared for him is the only redeeming factor that came from him.

But, that same voice tells me that he is still a friend. It's impossible; how can someone I've been programmed to hate be a friend? Still, the voice in my head tells me that the rat is trying to restore me to the way that I was.

I should really tell Megatron about that, it might be a way to trap him and rid ourselves of one more Maximal. But then again, part of me almost wants him to succeed.


End file.
